Don't be a baby 2 Phineas and Ferb style
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the official sequel to the acclaimed fanfic known as Don't be a baby...it will have characters this time from Phineas and Ferb read and review and please enjoy I mean it
1. Information

Don't be a baby 2 Phineas and Ferb style.

In this fanfic for three months the characters from Phineas and Ferb will be In this fanfic for up to two months the campers and they have to be dressed like babies and act like babies. That's the whole kit and caboodle…from being fed in high chairs…to having naptime…and more and being forced to wear only nothing but diapers but they can keep their tops on…anyway this fanfic will have Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Django, Perry/Agent P, Baljeet, Mishti, Buford, and more of your favorite Phineas and Ferb characters.

This is the sequel for Total Drama's don't be a baby…written by me Gidgettefan95.

Anyway you guys loved the original episode and you guys are going to love the sequel!

**Peace out for now readers! Read and Review!**


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1,

"What's up people my name is Lucas as you remember me I was the bus driver and then host of the original Don't be a baby…I'm back with a new cast from another cartoon called Phineas and Ferb and here they are…the new cast of Don't be a baby 2…Phineas and Ferb style…Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Jeremy, Buford, Agent P/Perry, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Monty Montogram, Baljeet, Mishti, Irving, Gretchen, Ginger, Molly, and Adyson." Lucas said as they arrived at the Danville day care center.

"Hey Lucas…" Phineas said to him.

"Okay let's get this tour on the road shall we?" Lucas said as the tour began.

"Dudes and dudettes this is the main room where we have play time, feeding time, nap time, and more." Lucas said as he ended the tour.

"So when are we going to be babies?" Candace asked.

"In just a second…" Lucas said.

"Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Well I will tell you why right now…for the next 12 weeks…that is 3 months you guys are going to be babies…that means wearing diapers sucking pacifiers but I am sure as hell not going to change them…that will Dawn's job." Lucas explained.

"Who's Dawn?" Ferb asked.

"Dawn is a nurse from Sydney Australia…" Lucas said as she arrived.

"Good Day Mates…crikey I cannot wait to get to work mates!" Dawn said as she arrived wearing normal clothes.

"This is gonna be fun." Buford said in a sarcastic tone.

"HEY! You are not gonna complain about this experience and you are going to like it." Lucas said as he put his boot down.

"Now…are you ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yep…" Phineas said as he and his friends was transformed from their regular clothing into their diapers and shirts.

"This is a little awkward…but it's alright." Baljeet said.

"Man this is a little sexy for Gretchen." Ferb said as Gretchen smiled giving out a huge blush.

"I Look stupid in this thing…" Jeremy said as he felt embarrassed.

"No you don't Jeremy." Candace said to him.

"I'm one sexy baby." Monty said to Vanessa.

"Ohh…my little baby…" Vanessa responded.

"Angry baby…where in the hell is my bottle?" Buford asked.

"Dang I look pretty good…" Phineas said as he walked around in a mirror.

"Yes…Yes you do…" Isabella said as she kissed him.

"I really look dumb in this thing…" Stacy Hirano said as she just sat down.

Perry/Agent P vibrated as if he could talk and said "Wow…this is motherfucking dumb…first they put me on leave for 3 months and now I'm in a diaper again…eh it could be worst."

"I Like being in diapers again…" Irving said as he was happy.

"Good to know…" Mishti said to the nerd.

"Girls…what do you think?" Isabella asked some of her fireside girls troops.

"Isabella this could be a very good opportunity for you to hook up with Phineas…and this could be a time for us to earn our TB/DL Badge." Adyson said as Lucas overheard this.

"Wait…wait a minute quick announcement everyone…" Lucas said as he put his reading glasses on.

"In case you saw the original this has nothing to do with AB/DL, TB/DL and other bull crap." Lucas said as he cleared his throat.

"Other than that enjoy the ride guys…" Lucas said as he grabbed some KFC.

"Ohh…there is no TB/DL Badge at all." Isabella said.

"Oh no…" Phineas said as he was worried.

Phineas wetted his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Phineas cried as Dawn rushed over to Phineas to wipe him and powder him and then change his diaper.

"There you go mate all done." Dawn said as she got sported her nurses outfit.

"Thank you Dawn." Phineas said to her.

"No Problem." Dawn said to him.

"Vanessa I have got to say that you really look cute." Monty said to her and kissed her.

"Aww…thanks Monty…" Vanessa said as she kissed him back.

"Hey Ferb I know what we're gonna do today…we are going to modify the playground." Phineas said as Ferb got some stuff together.

"Okay Phineas that's wonderful." Ferb said as he and Phineas went outside and went to the playground.

"What are they doing?" Candace asked Lucas.

"It looks like they are going to fix up the playground so it can be used by everyone." Lucas said as he grabbed some Tacos and ate them until this happened.

"Mine!" Buford said as he grabbed the plate of Tacos from Lucas and ate the rest.

"Hey…Buford give me those Tacos right now." Lucas said to him.

"No!" Buford said back at him.

"Did you just say no…too me?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I said no." Buford said.

"Buford I am going to ask you again…give me the Tacos or else!" Lucas yelled at him.

"NO!" Buford yelled at him again.

"Alright you have forced me to do this…you are going to timeout right away for 10 minutes." Lucas said as he forced Buford to sit at the time out chair.

"Phineas What'cha doin?" Isabella asked.

"Just working on the playground with Ferb." Phineas said as he was working on the blueprints.

"So Ferb…you listening?" Phineas asked.

"Yes Phineas I'm Listening." Ferb said.

"The playground will have 4 slides, 3 swing-sets, a juice bar and will have a Projector with a Projector screen." Phineas said as he and Ferb built the playground in 10 minutes.

"Buford you can come out okay?" Lucas said to him.

"Fine." Buford said as he left.

Buford poops his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Buford cried as Dawn went to him.

"Alrighty mate let's see what damage you did…" Dawn said as she opened up the diaper.

"Crikey mate! What in the crocodile did you eat?" Dawn asked.

"Tacos…?" Buford said as Dawn threw his old diaper away and wiped him and then powdered him and put on a fresh white clean diaper on him.

"Alrighty mate all done and clean as a whistle." Dawn said.

"Oh, no…" Perry/Agent P vibrated as he said oh no and then pulled a double play in his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Perry/Agent P Vibrated as he cried as Dawn came over to him.

"Alrighty you silly Platypus let's see what you have done here." Dawn said as she opened the diaper.

"WHOA! CRIKEY MATE AGENT P! What the fuck you ate?" Dawn asked.

"Lots of food girl…" Agent P vibrated to answer Dawn.

"I see…" Dawn said as she threw his diaper away into the trash and wiped him down and then powdered him and put a fresh clean white absorbent diaper like the one he wore in the Episode "The Baljeatles."

"Okay all done." Dawn said as she left for the day.

"Okay everyone it's time for bed." Lucas said as everyone went to bed.

"Okay we will see you soon on the next Episode of Don't be a baby 2 Phineas and Ferb Style." Lucas said as the episode ended.

**This is the sequel to the fanfic Known as Don't be a baby.**

**Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
